


so full of love

by Murf1307



Series: potential quevandie futures [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, Reunions, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Quentin Quire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Upon his return from a run as the Phoenix, Quentin discovers that some things have changed, but maybe for the better.
Relationships: Idie Okonkwo/Quentin Quire/Evan Sabahnur
Series: potential quevandie futures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573168
Kudos: 13





	so full of love

Being the Phoenix, it turns out, is hard _fucking_ work.

Almost a year, Quentin's been rocketing across the cosmos, doing what's needed to create and destroy, to set the balance of the universe.

It culminated in killing Sharra and K'ythri, because of course it did, and as much as Quentin knows that means he'll be needed back in Shi'Ar space sooner rather than later, it doesn't matter right now.

He's _done_ , and he needs to crash.

The Phoenix leaves him, collapsed in a big bed in a little house on Krakoa-Pacific, and for a long while, there's nothing more to it than that.

She'll come back for him later, but in the meantime, she returns to the White Hot Room for a rest of her own.

* * *

Quentin wakes up alone. It's not unexpected, exactly. He's woken up alone for a while now.

What's striking, though, is _where_ he is. He doesn't recognize the room as he takes it in. King-sized bed curled in the roots of a Krakoan tree, high-set windows streaming light into the room.

In the corner, there's an empty crib.

He swallows, and sits up. He pushes aside the immediate thought — that he's in the wrong place — because he knows. _Of course_ he's in the right place.

He could find Idie and Evan anywhere, even without the Phoenix in his head.

But he doesn't know if he wants to think about the implications of the empty room, the bed, the crib. So he tries not to. Instead, he levers himself to his feet.

God, somehow he's still fucking exhausted.

He grabs his eyeglasses off the nightstand, noticing — because of course he does — a bible he recognizes as Idie's, and a mutant-magickal grimoire. Obviously Evan's. Obviously a gift from •--ịÅị‐‐•.

He moves for the door, still tired, still achy, and once he's in the doorway, he can see them.

Evan and Idie, sitting at their kitchen table. She's wearing braids, and he's got his hair in tight, natural curls, one side shaved —

And Idie's very, very pregnant.

"Uh, hi," Quentin says, quietly. "Sorry, um, for crashing in on you guys."

Clearly, he's missed a lot.

Evan's grin makes his guts shake. "Don't worry about it," he says.

"We're just glad you're home." Idie gets up from the table and crosses the kitchen, one hand pressed against her belly. Her smile is soft. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't be home in time."

Evan gets up, too, and _fuck_ he's gotten taller since Quentin left. Late-onset •--ịÅị‐‐•-genes growth spurt, probably.

"Kubark called us when you faced down Sharra and K'ythri," Evan says, still smiling, and his hand lands on Quentin's shoulder with easy familiarity. "I would've come out to help, but…"

"I, uh, I had it handled," Quentin manages. "Besides, I'm sure, um, you have more important stuff to worry about, given…"

Idie rocks up on her tiptoes and kisses Quentin's cheek. "I didn't expect you to be so flummoxed."

Quentin's jaw drops, just a little, his hand instinctively reaching out to her elbow to steady her. "I mean," he says, "You're — the two of you are — you've got a kid on the way. That's...a big deal."

Idie smiles at him. "We would've called, but…"

"We didn't want to distract you." Evan smiles, too. "You have a lot of responsibilities, as the Phoenix."

Quentin flushes. He knows he would've dropped every single one of them to come back here, if that's what Evan and Idie needed. "Well, I'm here, now," he says. "How've, how've things been?"

"I'm fine," Idie reassures him. She shifts, finding his hand and laying it on her stomach. "And so's the baby." 

He can feel the baby shifting under her skin, and it puts a lump in his throat. "Wow."

Evan's arm slips around his shoulders, squeezing him in a one-armed hug. "Exactly what I said, the first time I felt them move."

"Decided against finding out the gender?" Quentin asks, noting the pronoun.

Idie nods, smiling. "We were thinking we might let them tell us, when they were ready."

Quentin blinks back tears at that, because, shit, that's the kind of thing that would have meant everything to him as a kid. He's pretty sure Idie and Evan _know_ that, too. Knowing they want to give their kid that chance, if they need it, is the sort of thing that actually makes Quentin feel like he matters. 

Like it all means something. 

"Sounds like a good plan," he says, shifting his hand a little. "Did you give 'em a name?"

"We have some ideas," Idie says. "But we wanted to wait until you got home, if we could. You've been away for so long…" She presses closer to him, wrapping one arm around his neck.

He swallows past the lump in his throat. "W-wow."

Evan squeezes him. "We love you. We want you involved, as long as you want to be."

Quentin swallows again. "I do, yeah. I do." He leans down and kisses Idie gently on the mouth. Then, he turns a little and tugs Evan down for a kiss as well. "Maybe for their first birthday," he says, "We can take 'em to Chandilar. Xandra wouldn't mind if we stayed in the palace, I don't think."

Idie's smile is beatific, and he can feel the joy rolling off of both of them. 

"Sounds great," Evan says. "But in the meantime, I think we all have some catching up to do."

Quentin nods. "Yeah. Um, do you guys mind if we, like, lay down?" The emotional overload is mixing with his physical exhaustion in a way that he knows is gonna knock him right out, if he's not careful.

"Sure," Evan says, his arm sliding down around Quentin's waist, instinctively steadying him.

In turn, Quentin wraps his arms around Idie, kissing her temple. "And I'll bet rest is a good thing for you, huh?"

She laughs. "You are going to be insufferable, aren't you?

"Just to keep you comfortable," Quentin insists. "You deserve it." He means that, and kisses her cheek. "We should just nap together, until I'm rested and you've had the kid."

Evan laughs. "He's got a point," he says. 

"You _both_ will be insufferable," Idie corrects herself, but she's laughing, too. "Now, let's go to bed."

"What the lady wants, the lady gets," Quentin jokes.

"It was your idea."

"Yeah, yeah."

And so, they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be writing some fun future AUs for Quevandie (and Quevan, Evandie, and Quendie individual) going forward, so, you can looks forward to that!


End file.
